MAYA
by Miyuki Rei
Summary: Eren masih menunggu, dan Levi yang selalu bertahan. Lalu siapa yang benar-benar menunggu? RIVAERE FANFICTION! ONESHOT! newbie author!
**Maya**

 **Pairing : Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger**

 **Genre : abu-abu**

 **WARNING!** **:** _Shōnen-ai_! **Bukan untuk pecinta Romance Eksplisit, genre abu-abu. Cerita sepenuhnya ga jelas. Keseluruhan cerita sesuai ekspektasi masing-masing orang. Alur abu-abu. Diksi tak layak. Typo diobral bebas. ABAL.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

-Miyuki Rei present-

Kaki panjang menapak linglung. Memijak jalan berdebu polusi dengan setengah hati. Bergabung dengan puluhan pejalan kaki, deru mesin kendaraan bermotor serta alat transportasi lain, mencari apa yang dicari. Mengedarkan pandangan bingung keseluruh penjuru yang terlihat iris mata.

Sang pemuda bingung, ingin bertanya, tapi pada siapa? Semua tampak asing dalam pandangan. Semua orang, suasana, pemandangan ini tampak baru. Bahkan aromanya tak teridentifikasi dalam indera penciuman.

Sekeping memori-pun tak terlintas dalam otak. Menutup mata untuk sejenak, sang pemuda menarik kuat surai brunette-nya. Mencoba berpikir lebih dalam menembus alam sadar. Kosong, ia tak dapat mengingat apapun.

Takut. Ia mulai takut, seolah semua disekelilingnya hanya kumpulan makhluk astral, bergigi tajam, bermata besar dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut mata. Wajah wanita yang rusak permanen dengan kulit yang terkelupas menggantung tampak ingin jatuh, atau mungkin seorang laki-laki di ujung gang sepi tanpa muka, hanya bibirnya yang tersenyum sambil memanggil lirih.

'Eren.'

Tersentak kaget, sang pemuda brunette mencoba mengingat kata yang sempat terbesit, sempat terdengar dalam pendengaran. Mengobrak-abrik setiap database dalam otak untuk berpikir lebih cepat. Ini sangat sulit, bahkan lebih sulit dari PR trigonometri yang diberikan Keith Shadis Sensei kemarin.

PR? Ia ingat mempunyai pekerjaan rumah yang harus ia kerjakan. Seharusnya ia duduk di depan meja belajar bersahabat dengan rumus dan soal-soal trigonometri-nya, bukan malah berdiri di sini.

Ah, di mana ia sekarang? Kenapa semua tampak aneh tak terjamah olehnya? Siapa mereka? Orang berlalu lalang dengan wajah yang nyaris sama_ atau mungkin sama? Berjalan dengan cepat, mengapa mereka tidak saling menabrak satu sama lain?

Seorang pemuda berseragam SMA berjalan berlawanan dengannya. Ia ingin menyapa. Tangan sudah terulur untuk menyapa 'Hei' tapi mengapa ia tak mendengar? Mencoba lebih keras, si brunette menambah intensitas suaranya, ia menjerit sampai pemuda itu hilang dari pandang. Tapi mengapa ia tetap tak mendengar? Kenapa berlalu begitu saja?

Pemuda itu terdiam, mencoba fokus. Apa yang salah? Siapa dirinya? Ah, bukankah itu objek pertanyaannya sedari tadi. Siapa dia? Sebuah suara berbisik lembut diterbangkan angin memanggil dirinya. Satu kata. Sangat familiar dan seharusnya mudah untuk diingat.

Iris Emerald-nya menelisik sekitar. Berhenti pada sebuah poster yang tertempel di tiang listrik dekat tempatnya berdiri. Membaca dengan cepat apa yang tertulis. Irisnya terpaku menatap satu nama.

'E.R.E.N.'

Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget, tapi karena apa?

"Eren?" gumaman pelan keluar dari bibirnya yang kering.

Pikirannya mengelana jauh. Menuju seorang pemuda di ujung gang sana yang tersenyum sambil mengucap kata 'Eren' samar.

"Apa itu namaku?"

Yah, pemuda itu mengangguk samar dan lama-lama semakin kuat. Ia tidak tahu. Rasanya semua benar ketika ia mengucapkan nama itu.

Seberkas cahaya putih menyilaukan menarik atensinya. Semakin besar sehingga ia harus menutup mata sejenak. Menyesuaikan keadaan.

Kaki panjangnya menapak penuh percaya diri ke arah sumber cahaya. Telapak tangan ia gunakan sebagai pelindung mata dari cahaya. Ia belum biasa. Sesekali mengintip, mengikuti arah cahaya berasal. Membawanya kepada hal tak terduga lain di dunia asing tak dikenal.

Perlahan cahaya itu meredup, semakin redup dan hilang tak berbekas. Iris Emerald-nya memandang bingung sirat tak mengerti, namun hanya sesaat.

Eren tersadar, ia tengah berdiri di bibir gang yang gelap. Memandang lagi sekeliling. Iris hijaunya berpendar kebiruan menangkap objek lain yang menarik perhatiannya kali ini.

Seorang pria yang ia perkirakan berusia dua puluhan. Ia masih ingat pelajaran Shadis sensei yang sadis mengenai bagaimana caranya menebak usia seseorang lewat guratan wajah. Ia dan Armin sahabatnya yang sering membolos mendapatkan nilai seratus di mata pelajaran itu. Ah, sungguh ia bahagia.

Pria itu aneh. Eren menatap bingung. Dahi mengerut simpang banyak, pose tak mengerti. Di antara _glamour_ -nya dunia ini, kenapa pemuda itu berpenampilan lusuh? Bajunya kusut nampak berhari-hari tak di cuci. Kulitnya hitam tersengat panas matahari. Ia yakin itu bukan hitam permanen. Surai hitamnya kering tak terawat. Celana yang ia kenakan begitu kotor terkena debu jalanan. Sepatu kets nya tak berbentuk lagi, sobek di mana-mana.

Tetapi bukan itu fokusnya. Eren berjalan selangkah, dua langkah mendekat. Mengamati lebih dekat sosok yang menarik perhatiannya. Menatap ke dalam manik kembar yang ia miliki dari samping. Kenapa terlihat kosong tak bernyawa? Mungkin sebuah keajaiban Eren mampu mengatakan hal itu. Padahal ia berdiri sekitar 10 meter dari tempat sang pria, dan ia hanya mampu melihatnya dari samping bukan dari depan. Atau mungkin sebuah keajaiban yang mampu membuatnya menebak hal itu?

Pria yang ia amati hanya terdiam. Berdiri di perempatan jalan yang ramai, menatap orang yang melewatinya. Sesekali raut wajahnya berubah. Dari tanpa ekspresi, terkadang berganti menjadi sedih lalu tersenyum kecil, tertawa bahagia hingga berubah menjadi sendu menahan tangis. Eren berpikir ekspresif sekali pria itu. Ia tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Sesekali beberapa orang berhenti, hanya sekedar menyapa atau berbincang dengan sang pria di perempatan jalan. Pria itu benar-benar ekspresif, tapi kenapa sorot matanya terlihat kosong di saat bersamaan?

Eren menduga, mengambil berbagai macam hipotesa yang mungkin dari pria di perempatan jalan. Namun tak satu pun mendekati kebenaran.

Eren kembali menatap ke depan, mengamati kembali aktivitas sang pemuda. Ia memekik kaget. Jantungnya terasa hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Denyut nadinya berjalan tak normal saat pemuda surai hitam menatap lurus ke arahnya. Ah iya, sekarang ia tahu warna mata pria itu.

Hitam legam, dan juga terlihat lebih kosong. Tunggu dulu ... apa pemuda itu bisa melihatnya? Bisakah?

Eren berteriak, memanggil namun tak tahu nama. Jadi hanya kata 'Hei' yang lagi-lagi terucap dari bibirnya.

Pria itu masih menatap lurus ke arahnya tanpa nyawa. Sangat kosong. Seakan semua senyum, dan tawa tadi hanya ilusi semata. Ke mana nyawanya melayang?

Eren terus memanggil namun tak dianggap. Pemuda brunette itu dengan ragu berjalan maju mendekat ke arah sang pria di perempatan jalan. Mencoba agar di _notice,_ Eren melambaikan satu tangan, merasa kurang. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Terus melangkah tanpa melihat jalan. Eren jatuh terjerambab botol kaleng dan kulit pisang. Mengaduh kesakitan seperti anak kecil, memegang sikunya yang berdarah dan ketika iris emerald-nya menatap ke depan. Pria di perempatan jalan itu hilang, tak berbekas.

Tanpa memperdulikan aliran darah yang merembas melewati celah garmen, Eren mencoba berdiri, ia ingin berlari, terbang kalau bisa. Ia ingin pria itu. Namun apa daya ketika tubuhnya kembali limbung dan menumpu pada tanah. Hanya sekedar berdiri pun ia tak mampu.

Eren berteriak, meraung seperti orang gila namun tak ada yang mendengar bahkan sekedar menatap prihatin kepadanya pun tiada.

Tangannya terulur menggapai angin, ia lelah, sungguh lelah. Kapan penderitaan ini berakhir?

"Aku mendoakanmu selalu, Levi."

 **.**

 **.**

Eren masih di sana. Di ujung gang gelap tempatnya berpijak. Pemuda itu terduduk lemas. Mengeratkan pelukkan pada kedua kaki. Menghalau dingin air hujan, menyingkap dingin yang membelenggu hati. Ada lubang kecil yang berubah menjadi lubang menganga tak kasat mata di hatinya. Hati imajiner tak terlihat dan tak tersentuh. Ada ribuan paku payung yang di tebar berserakan di sana. Kecil namun mampu mengoyak hatinya. Apa yang salah? Siapa yang salah hingga ia harus merasakan perasaan tak teridentifikasi ini?

Eren sudah terlampau lelah untuk sekedar menjerit, meraung seperti orang gila. Air mata tak pernah mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Namun kesakitan ini nyata, perasaan hampa itu ada. Eren bahkan mulai mengingat bahwa ia melupakan kacamatanya entah di mana. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Tak fokus menatap apapun. Bau busuk genangan air bercampur sampah menyeruak terkena air hujan tapi tak mampu membuatnya beranjak. Ia sudah lemas tak bertenaga.

Adakah orang yang mau menolongnya? Membebaskan segala penderitaan ini darinya? Bukan sekedar penderitaan fisik namun juga batin yang tak berbentuk ini.

Tetes _liquid_ semakin banyak, menyerbu tubuh ringkih dan layu. Eren semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia ingin menangis sepuasnya. Ia ingin menjerit di gang sempit ini. Ia ingin mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya! Tapi mengapa tak ada satu kata pun terucap saat ia berkata? Kenapa tidak ada air mata saat ia berusaha mati-matian untuk mengeluarkannya?

TAP TAP TAP

Derap langkah kaki terdengar samar di telinganya. Siapa? Batinnya bertanya lelah.

Suaranya semakin jelas terdengar di tengah gemuruh rintik hujan dan petir. Berjalan mendekat menuju gang terdekat dari perempatan jalan yang tak terjamah. Ingat, Eren sudah terlampau lelah. Ia sudah sampai pada titik jenuh pengharapan. Berharap bukan dirinya lagi sekarang.

Suara sol sepatu beradu dengan jalan semakin nyaring terdengar lalu berhenti tak berbekas. Ah benar dugaannya bukan? Itu cuma ilusi.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk bangkit, berjalan menatap jauh ke depan seperti perkataanmu. Lalu apa yang kudapat?" suara baritone berat kali ini menyapa telingannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Eren mengangkat wajah. Sekedar menatap orang yang mungkin mengajaknya berbincang.

Kabur memang, butuh waktu lama bagi Eren mengenali wajah itu hingga matanya membulat sempurna. Pemuda di perempatan jalan yang ia nanti kini berada dekat dengannya. Menyamakan posisi tepat berada di hadapannya. Tiada lagi baju lusuh, celana kotor, sepatu rusak. Semua berganti dengan jas hitam yang membalut tubuh dengan celana kain yang pas dipakai. Kulit hitam itu ternyata benar hanya debu. Sekarang yang nampak hanya kulit putih pucat. Sorot mata kosong itu telah terisi hal lain. Tunggu dulu ... Kenapa ada sorot sendu di matanya?

Perlahan tangan pucat itu terulur, menyusuri perlahan pipi tirus Eren. Membelai lembut seakan ia barang yang mudah pecah.

"Bohong ..." Pria itu berujar lirih.

"Kau bohong dan aku dengan bodoh percaya." Raut frustasi tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Tak ada lagi senyum terkembang sekedar formalitas.

"Aku merelakanmu ..."

Hujan semakin lebat mengguyur bumi, tubuh di hadapan Eren bergetar semakin hebat. Eren memandang bingung pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sungguh ... aku merelakanmu, bocah dungu ... kembalilah, kumohon."

Setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya, pria itu menangis di tengah hujan. Membuat perasaannya menjadi sesak tak tertahan. Seberkas _liquid_ bening meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Eren menangis tersedu di bawah guyuran hujan. Hingga sebuah cahaya kekuningan menguar dari tubuhnya, semakin terang. Ia menatap sendu pria di hadapannya, apakah sudah waktunya ia menghilang? Apa sudah habis masa kontraknya?

Perlahan tubuhnya menjadi transparan, melebur menjadi satu dengan cahaya kekuningan yang menguar dari tubuh.

"Terima kasih ... Levi."

.

 **FIN**

.

 **Author's Note :** Fict pertama di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin yang akhirnya jadi nyata setelah menjadi pembaca gelap hampir setahun ini *ditimpuk. Fict ini pernah dipost juga di grup KSJFF dengan judul yang sama.

Wujud nyata rasa frustasi kami. Saya sadar karya saya masih sampah banget! Saya orang yang moody, selalu kesulitan menyampaikan perasaan bahkan dalam fict saya sendiri. Nyaris berbulan-bulan menghilang. Apakah tambah hancur?

Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah bersedia baca Fict ini ^_^

Mind to review?

 _EDITED : Kendal, 28 April 2016_

 **Best regards**

 **-Miyuki Rei-**


End file.
